


List of Fandoms I’m Willing to Write

by WolvesOfParadise



Category: Original Work
Genre: yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolvesOfParadise/pseuds/WolvesOfParadise
Summary: List of shit I’m willing to write fanfiction for





	List of Fandoms I’m Willing to Write

•Attack on Titan  
•Avatar: The Last Airbender  
•Bakugan  
•Black Butler  
•Black Bird  
•BTS  
•Clannad  
•Creepypasta  
•Criminal Minds  
•Death Note  
•Disney  
•Dreamworks  
•D Gray Man  
•Durarara!  
•Fairy Tail  
•Free! Iwatobi Swim Club  
•Fullmetal Alchemist  
•Fruits Basket  
•The Girl Who Leapt Through Time  
•Grey’s Anatomy  
•Haikyuu!  
•Hetalia  
•Inuyasha  
•Mystic Messenger  
•Noragami  
•Ouran Highschool Host Club  
•Spirited Away  
•Wolf Children

there’s more but I can’t think of them, email me atsighoffear@gmail.com if u have any inquiries about what else I’ll write thanks


End file.
